


Shadows in the Light

by avada_matata



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Sensitive Finn, some dark vs light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avada_matata/pseuds/avada_matata
Summary: Rey contemplates the nature of the Force while Finn flies in circles around it.





	Shadows in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this tiny ficlet that i wrote for finnrey creative wednesdays while i was on the way to cheesecake factory

Rey remembered her battle with Kylo Ren, how the Darkness had called to her with a slippery voice, encouraging her to strike and bring herself down with her opponent. 

Luke’s Darkness was different: it greeted her like a long lost friend, reminding her the fierce passion she felt for her friends, for _Finn_ , was nothing to be ashamed of. This Dark, as Luke explained, was different from what the old Jedi had believed; simply a piece of knowledge she must obtain in order to master her control of the Force. Her emotions cannot unbalance her if she knows them, controls them, is familiar with them. 

Here the darkness of the caves was safe, allowing her unrestrained access to the Force, feeling herself become one with the air around her. Dark and Light came together in an everlasting symphony, pure as the sound of waves crashing on the jetty, the howl of the desert wind over towering dunes of sand, ever-flowing and ever-changing. 

 

Finn’s X-Wing skimmed overtop the white terrain of the planet, striking up clouds of red smoke in its wake. This was no training mission, they had to be in and out _fast_ , before the bright flashes of the First Order’s blaster bolts found them. 

And there they were - TIEs shrieking with fury as they descended upon the Resistance fighters, sparks of green racing towards Finn’s fighter. He jerked the wheel, rolling elegantly in the air and dodging the blasts. 

Piloting, Finn found, was surprisingly easy. He feels as if he slipped into a trance as soon as his fighter was in the air. The more he became familiar with it, the easier it was to command control over the sky, sweeping next to Poe’s distinctive fighter as he showered blinding rays of death at screaming TIE fighters. At each explosion of fire, Finn felt a sense of brief loss as a light was snuffed out, forever. 

He readied his guns for another blast.

**Author's Note:**

> imagery is my favorite thing can u tell
> 
> and no nobody's Fallen to the dark side they're just not ignoring it. i have....Opinions on the Force


End file.
